


The Look

by QueenGay



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, London, hiddles - Freeform, tom - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGay/pseuds/QueenGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random thing i started on 7am on a sunday morning. Tom Tom Tom, lovely lovely Tom.<br/>((Yes yes. I'm sorry, I suck at writing. Tell me if I should continue cause I tend to stop in the middle of stuff and just leave it.. I'm just trying things out here.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was crowded with all sorts of people. My friend and I were very lucky to have found a pretty secluded spot in a booth by a window. I'm not very comfortable around people in general, but my friend was dying to go to this place for some reason. I didn't really understand why though, it was pretty cool I guess but it wasn't as original as she said it was but here we were in a crowded bar, in the center of London.

Poppy and I have been friends since kindergarden. We could talk about anything with each other and neither of us felt weird talking about personal matters, like you would be with somebody else. I could not see myself living without her. Okay yes, she's a bit of a twat now and again and she likes different things then me like this so called bar but I love her no matter what.

We talked a good long while before our pints finished and I, like the gentle soul I am, got up to get us another. It was pretty difficult to actually get to the bar disk and then it was even harder to get attention from the guy selling pints, it was so crowded with people. I literally thought I was going to pass out at one time. Luckily, I didn't.

I'm really shy and so the bartender didn't hear me I suppose. There were a few guys to my right who had obviously been drinking a little bit _too_ much and were laughing very loud, which is totally fine, but they made very big gestures and was bumping in to me all the time. I just tried to get over it and get my pints.

All of a sudden when I was looking the other way, one of the drunk guys fell and bumped onto me pretty hard and made me fall onto the guy standing next to me to my left. I was trying not to fall to the floor by grabbing that blokes arm _"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"_ I said embarrassed while quickly letting go of him and stepping back a bit to find my balance again. And when I looked up to see if he was going to kill me or something I saw the brighest smile to be and warm blue eyes on mine. _"No worries dear."_ He said and put a hand on my shoulder. I was melting. This is without a doubt the most beautiful human being I have **ever** laid eyes on. He was tall, very tall. And had curly blonde-ginger-brown-golden hair, and was wearing dark jeans a t shirt and a jacket. Ah he was perfect.

 _"Are you okay?"_ He asked, probably uncomfortable by my stare and the awkward silence. _"Um I'm.. I'm okay."_ Shocked that he was saying words to me, and he still had his hand on my shoulder. Best human contact ever.

 _"Oh that's great."_ He answered glancing at the guy who fell on me then back at me again. _"I saw you were having a hard time getting attention from the bartender. Could I maybe buy you a drink, if you'd let me?"_ He asked looking me straight in the eyes with a wonderful smile.

 _"I uh"_ my voice cracked so I coughed to get some stability in it. _"that.. that would be too generous of you."_ I stuttered. _"I have a friend over there and I'm buying her one as well."_ I said pointing in Poppy's direction.

_"But that's not a problem at all darling."_

_"_ _I'll pay you back."_ I said not looking in his eyes, I couldn't. He was to handsome, I would just get lost.

_"Nonsense."_

_"I.."_

_"_ _I'm paying for your drinks. I want to."_ He said smiling. I didn't know what else to do so I just smiled back.

 _"Oh,"_ He exclaimed gently. _"I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Tom. You?"_ He then asked fixating his eyes on mine.

 _"Brianna."_ I was relieved I said the correct name. In stressful situations I tend to give people the wrong information, regardless. It has happened that I actually have said wrong name when asked. I have no idea why.

 _"Brianna"_ He repeated after me. _"That's a beautiful name."_ My cheeks turned bright red. That is one of many things I hate about myself. I always look like a tomato. I think he noticed cause he smiled even brighter at my redness-response.

He asked me what drinks I wanted and I said two pints, which he ordered (one for himself as well) and then payed for. I told him once again that I really should pay for mine but he would not let me.

 _"I should go back to my friend. I've been gone a while now."_ I said smirking, just a little bit.

 _"I understand."_ He said, his voice so soft and tender. His voice was pure eargasm. _"Have a good evening. Brianna."_ He made a small pause before he said my name and that was too much for me to handle.

 _"You too."_ I smiled and a few seconds later of stare I turned around to go to my booth. I could feel him watching me all the way back.

 _"That was quick!."_ Poppy said while I sat down.

 _"Really?"_ I thought I'd been gone a long time.

 _"No. What were you doing back there?"_ She asked taking a big swig out of her beer.

 _"You won't believe this. I don't believe it and I was there."_ I said swallowing a few sips of beer. _"I think a guy was flirting with me."_ Poppy looked surprised, just like I thought she would. People never flirt with me and we both know it. _"And he was attractive too!"_

_"Well!?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"What happened!?"_

_"Nothing."_ I said realizing my mistake by being too shy and discomfort of talking.

 _"Idiot!"_ She almost yelled, hitting my arm across the table. _"You had a shot, and you missed it!"_

_"I know I know.."_

_"You should go back to him being all sexy and stuff and just give him your number."_ She proposed with an exciting look on her face.

_"Are you crazy!? I could never do that!"_

"Why?" She asked.

_"I'm scared."_

_"You know you're never going to find a guy if you don't dare to talk to people."_ She stated, leaning back and crossing her arms. _"Take a leap of faith for christ sake."_

 _"I.."_ I stopped myself. From the corner of my eye I could see none other then Tom passing through the bar towards us.

 _"What?"_ Poppy asked noticing my strange behavior. But I didn't have time to answer, because a few seconds later Tom was standing in front of me. _"I'm sorry if I'm being to straight forward, but umm.."_ He looked pretty nervous which made this so much cuter then it already was. _"Do you mind.. if I called you some time?"_

Wow. I did not expect that.

 _"Uhhh.. yeah! Sure!"_ I answered a little frightened, a little confused but very very happy indeed. I got out a pen and paper and wrote my number. _"Here"_ I said, handing him the piece of paper. He smiled brighter then a thousand stars. He touched my arm and said _"It was very nice to meet you Brianna."_ , and then, he left.

 _"Oh. My. God."_ Poppy said leaving her mouth wide open. _"He's fit as fuck!"_

I had no words. I could not think of anything to say. Did that really happen?


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure I knew what I wanted. A few days ago I met Tom.  _Tom._   And I was shitting my pants. He was so gorgeous, and nice. I knew little about him of course, we only talked for.. I don't know a few minutes. But from what I could tell he was one hell of a guy. I really wanted him to call me, but what would I do if he did? Like I said, I'd talked to him for a few minutes. What if he's a rapist or something? Maybe he wanted to kill me!? I doubt that, but what if. 

Anyway, that's why I sat staring at my phone. Waiting. Hoping. And doubting. I couldn't do or think of anything else. What would I do?

I got up to put the tea kettle on and at that exact moment, the phone rang. I froze. I could feel my heart beating in my throat. I tried to calm myself down for a moment, I cleared my throat and answered.

"Yes, Brianna Brokenshire speaking." I said trying to sound as casual as I possibly could, which I failed at tremendously.

"Hi Brianna" It was just Poppy. "You sound weird. Waiting for a special someone to call ehh?" She asked jokingly.

"Shut up." I answered like that wasn't _exactly_ what I was doing. "What's up?" I asked and turned on the kettle.

"I was just wondering if he had called you yet. But from what I just heard, I guess he hasn't."

"Well it's only been a few days." I felt disappointed that he hadn't called me yet but seriously, it's only been a few days. Come back to reality Brianna, you are NOT living in a fantasy world. And you're not even sure what you're going to do when/if he calls.

"Too bad."

"Yeah, but that's life I suppose." I said trying not to sound too sad and alone. "Hold on, there's someone on the other line."

"What if it's Tom."

"No I don't think so." I answered her and switched to the other line. "Brianna Brokenshire, speaking."

"Hello Brianna, it's Tom."

My stomach turned into knots. I gulped and blushed, but it was okay since he couldn't see me. _Thank god._   "Tom!" Was all I could say. My mouth wouldn't form any other words, so I'd just let him do the talking.

"I've been wanting to call you since that day we met but things got in the way and.. you know how it is." He said like he was apologising for why he didn't call me. I couldn't really answer him so I just made some I-agree-noises. Which made me blush even more. 

"Anyways, so I was just wondering.." He said and paused like he was gathering some courage.".. if you are free this Friday night?" I know I shouldn't have been that surprised that he asked me out (I mean he wasn't exactly subtle at the bar) but I really was. I was shocked and scared as hell. 

"Y-yes I think I am." I said starting to get warm and.. dizzy?

"That's great! Should we say 8 o'clock at L'Autre Pied?" He sounded so excited, as was I.

"Yeah! That'd be terrific!" I said actually succeeding to not sound so scared, well I thought so anyway.

"Yes. I'll see you then." The words came out of his mouth like little puffy clouds. I was totally hooked.

"Yes. Bye." And then it was over. Tom had just asked me out. _Oh my god... Tom just asked me out!!_ I got so excited I screamed out loud. I switched back to Poppy again and screamed. She answered me by screaming as well and then laughing at me. I didn't care, I was going on a date with Tom and that was all that mattered right now. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been writing in a while but you know.. school.. life.. And I didn't even think people would read this so. Hope you like the rest.

I didn't sleep very well the night to Friday, I was so scared. I hadn't been on a date in a very long time and that last one didn't work. Poppy had set me up on a blind date since I'm not really the flirty type of person and couldn't get a date on my own. I could clearly tell he didn't like me much, I didn't care for him either to be honest. I've always seen dating and love as a waste of time, it's a sad thing to say but I don't believe in love. Maybe that's because I haven't met the right bloke. But now, I could feel it in my gut, that this was special. I've never been this excited about anything really. I've never been this excited to see another person.

I woke up around 5 in the morning and decided it wasn't worth trying to go back to sleep. I sat up on the bed to put my slippers on and gazed outside the window. It was a beautiful morning, the sky was fairy tale blue and the cherry trees by the pavement were blossoming. I've never even realised how beautiful the view from my window is, until now.  _  
_

The day went on as any other, oddly enough. I thought I was going to be stressed all day long, but I wasn't. And thank god for that because if I was I wouldn't had been able to get any work done. It wasn't until I got home again that I freaked out. My heart was pounding, my breath was quick and I ran around the hose like a madman.  _How's it possible that a human being, like anybody else, can make me be this topsy-turvy? **But he isn't like anybody else though, is he?**  _

The hours passed by and I got more and more jumpy. _Wow that's a surprise_. I was worried my dress wasn't ok and that my hair was a mess and if I wouldn't smell nice and _ahhho myy god what if he's just going out with me because he wants to humiliate me!? But why would he do that?_ I wasn't thinking clear and I thought about millions of different reasons why Tom asked me out. Most of them completely mental, but you can't reason with crazy. Maybe I am crazy? Or maybe it's just my bad confidence. Whatever reason, I was petrified but forced myself out of the door. _It's gonna be fine_. 

I was walking and walking forever it seemed. I lit up a cigarette to at least try to calm down my nerves. It did not work. After a long time, I reached the last turn that led to the street where the restaurant was. I stopped, put out my ciggarette, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

I faltered my way down the road to get to the restaurant, I was blushing already.  _Bloody hell._  And then I saw him. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath it and a black bowtie, his hair looked exactly like it did when I met him that day at the bar. He was even more beautiful now, than he was then. If that's possible? He was standing with the back to the wall of the building so he wasn't looking in my direction. He looked a bit edgy himself, which was quite a relief. 

When I was a few meters away from him he turned around and saw me. He made the most beautiful, full faced smile at me. I lost track of time, what was real and what wasn't. It felt surreal. _Was it really me he was smiling at?_

_"Oh my gosh Brianna. You look.. ravishing."_ He smiled, locking his eyes with mine and kissed my hand. All my the heat in my body went up to my cheeks. _Is this bloke for real?_

_"Thank you."_  I said shakily. _"You too."  
_

_"Shall we go inside?"_ He asked gesturing at the door, I nodded and he led the way inside. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

All the way through dinner, I was sweating like a pig. I felt so unattractive it hurt. But my godness what an amazing guy, he was so polite and sweet and just.. ahh. Like a prince from a disney film. We sat for hours just talking about life, the universe. Everything. I was probably listening to him 95% of the time we were there, his voice was (well.. still is) so enchanting and seductive, it was pure eargasm.

It was getting pretty late so we decided it was time to go and went outside.

_"Ahh. Cool wind. It was very hot in there."_ I said and waved some wind in my face with my hands.

I could feel his eyes linger on me. _"Yeah. It was."_ He then said and ran his hand over his mouth.

_"So.."_ I said, getting a bit nervous to what was going to happen next.  _"I suppose I'll be heading home."_

_"You want company on the way?"_ He asked with a look which reminded me a bit of a puppy, but like.. a sexy puppy.

_"I.. I would like that very much. Thank you."_  

He just smiled at that and took my hand.  _Could he be more perfect._

The walk home was very quiet, the only thing he said was how beautiful the night sky was. But the rest of the time he held on to my hand and now and again glanced my way. And in that moment, it felt like we were the only two people in the whole world, and nothing else mattered.

_"Well. This is my house."_ I said when we arrived at my place,  _if only the way had been longer._

_"Too bad."_ He said and turned around to face me, his voice softened.  _"I really enjoyed walking with you."_ Now he was looking down at our hands, like he was shy.

I blushed. I've never been around a person who's treated me like this man does. _"I really enjoyed walking with you too."_ I said and I felt his hand losen up a bit, but not letting go. 

_"I had a really good time tonight."_ He said and lifted my hand up to his chest, not close enough to touch him but close enough to make me breathe heatedly. _"I would love to see you again some time. Would you like if I called you again?"_

"Yes. Yes I would." I said with a half cracked voice.

He took one small step forwards and said softly _"Then I will definately do that."_ And then he kissed my hand, with such tenderness. My knees got so weak, I almost fell. Then he smiled at me and left.  _This man can't be real._


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I got up pretty early, which wasn't what I'd planned. They called me up from work and asked me to come help out with something, I didn't really listen to be honest I was so tired so the only thing I heard was that my boss wasn't asking, he was telling me to come to work "this instant". I was pretty pissed off but I did as I was told.

I was tired all day and hated my boss for calling me down to work, but the thought of Tom made me feel all better. I got lost in thought way too many times, but all I had in my head was Tom's beautiful eyes, his lovely smile, his elegant sense of style, his hands moving oh so tenderly _oh dear god I'm going mad_  I thought and smiled to myself a little.  _But it's a good kind of mad isn't it?_

A couple of hundred hours later I went home, the first thing I was going to do when I got home was jump right in my bed. I walked up the front yard and stopped myself in front of the porch, and I grew a little smile on my face. I took a few steps forward and bent down to pick up a bouquet, it was so beautiful. I almost cried a bit, I've never gotten flowers from anyone. _"To Brianna - Love Tom"_ And least of all from a boy.

I could not fall asleep that night.

_"This was a great idea Tom."_ I said and looked around the park we were sitting in. _"It's very beautiful here."_

_"Yeah it really is."_ Tom said as he ran his hand through his beautiful curly hair, and took his eyes off me to glance around the park too.

He had brought me to a nearby park and we had a picnic in the sunshine, it was truly magical. I didn't even notice the other people around us, it wasn't crowded with people far from it, but I would usually be annoyed that they were looking at us. But now, I couldn't care less if they did.

We sat there for hours, it felt like minutes though. When it suddenly started to rain. 

_"Oh no."_ Tom said and started to gather up our things and put it all in his bag. 

_"Don't you like the rain?"_ I asked and helped him.

_"Do you?"_

_"Yes I love the rain."_ I answered and smiled brighter then I had probably ever done before. He smiled back like he was relieved I didn't mind the rain and then he leaned forward to me. Inches away from my lips, there was a big lightning struck and we both gasped. 

_"We should probably be um.. getting going before we get soaking wet."_ Tom stated with a sort of shaky voice and cleared his throat. 

_"Mhm."_ I answered shakily as well. _I could not believe he was about to kiss me. Fucking lightning._

We walked slowly back to his appartment, hand in hand, with the rain pouring down at us.

When we arrived at his place, he put down his bag, turned around and looked me deep in the eye. He lifted his hands up to my face, put my hair behind my ears and then placed them gently on the bottom of my cheeks and kissed me. It wasn't a deep kiss and he didn't use his tounge at all but fuck me it was intense. He moved his hands from my face to my hair. Then he pulled away.

_"Wo..w.._ " I stuttered. My eyes was still closed and I was in a sort of trance. I didn't know what was up, what was down or what was even real anymore.   

Tom smiled and picked up his bag from the ground. _"Do you want to come inside?"_ He asked and I opened my eyes. _"I mean.. It's a pretty far way home from here. Especially in the rain."_ He then added and I could see he was blushing a bit.

_"Y-eah that's.. that's probably a good idea."_ I managed to say.

He then gave me a huge smile and licked his lips. _Why does he have to do that, I was already turned on._

He turned to the door to open it, and like the gentleman he is he holds it up for me to go inside. 

Real life disney prince.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you get annoyed by the.. present/future/past thing. I'm working on that..

His apartement was not what I had expected, it was small and very old and pretty dark colored. I'd imagined it to be well.. the opposite, big, light and new. It was like I had jumped right into a book about a lonely, depressed artist. I do hope that wasn't the case.

 _"Make yourself at home."_ He said and briefly touched me on the back and I felt my knees get a bit weak. He put the bag right next to the door and went into the kitchen. _"Do you want anything to drink darling?"_ The appartement was so small I could still see him perfectly fine from where I was standing, which was a few steps inside the door, so I could see his beautiful face turning to me with that gorgeous smile on his face.

 _"Yes, that'd be lovely."_ I answered and remembered I was still in the hall, so I took off my shoes and my coat. 

_"What do you want?"_

_"Oh.. whatever you're having."_

_"Alright."_ He said and I could hear him humming faintly. I smiled. 

I went over to what was probably the living room and sat down on the couch, there were loads of books, from what I could see it was mostly Shakespeare, a lot of paintings.. wait.. did he? He paints? Yes. In the corner he kept paint and blank canvases. He is more then I had ever wanted.

 _"I didn't have much in, I hope red wine is fine?"_ He asked as he sat down beside me. It wasn't until now I realized how small this couch was. 

 _"Yeah, red wine is great."_ I answered him feeling my cheeks turn red. I think he saw that because his lips formed a little _you're nervous_ smile, but I didn't care 'cause he was blushing too which made his _you're nervous_ smile become a _we're both nervous_ smile.

We sat quietly for a few moments, just enjoyng each others company. Then he cleared his throat and turned to me. _"I.."_ He said quietly looking me directly in the eyes. _"I don't understand this.."_ He continued, changing his view to our hands which were almost touching.. _"We've only known each other for a short time. But.. I think I'm falling for you."_ He said and looked me deep in the eyes once again. 

I was chocked. I had  _not_ expected this. But somehow it was like my mind turned my thoughts around in a second. It felt like the most natural thing in the whole world, It wasn't until he said it I knew I had fallen for him too. I hadn't been in love properly before. I've had a crush here and there but I had never felt like this before.

 _"I.. um.. Probably shouldn't have said that."_ He said after a few seconds. My face and response must have frightened him a bit since I didn't do anything. My mind was racing but physically I didn't do anything. He was about to turn away and I felt like I needed to both save the moment and him from being humiliated, so I did the thing I never thought I'd ever do. I put hand on his neck and kissed him before he got too far away, I didn't even think I just did it. I could really feel him being unprepared for what I did, but it didn't take long before he took control of the situation by putting his hands in my hair and asked to enter my mouth with his tongue and I was more then willing to let him. 

He moved his hands to my back and pulled me closer to him, closer then I'd ever been to him before. I let my hand fall from his neck and down onto his back, and so I could be as close as we both wanted to I moved my leg from the floor to almost sit in his lap with one leg on each of his sides. He noticed my movement and very gently laid me on my back with him on top of me, still not breaking the kiss. And he moaned lightly.

I never wanted this moment to ever end. 


End file.
